


迦勒底忽然ABO化了

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, 全员向CP乱炖, 洁癖一定注意避雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 迦勒底忽然ABO化了混乱邪恶短篇系列陆续更新中





	1. 混乱的开端

迦勒底忽然ABO化了。

成员有些成了Alpha，有些成了Beta，有些成了Omega。简单粗暴。

“难道是从者灵基出了问题？！”罗马尼狂敲键盘试图找出bug，“这种事太没道理了吧？！”

早就深谙性别转换之道的Beta达芬奇气定神闲：“无论是人理烧却乱玩圣杯还是作者恶意都来不及细想啦反正现在都这样啦，话说你注意到你这个‘人类’也受影响变成Omega了吗？”

“哎哎哎哎哎？？？”

被花之魔术师拦腰扛走的医生后知后觉地发出超大声惨叫，挣扎的响动很快消失在了走廊深处。

“咳咳……test，test.”

咕哒子死死攥着玛修的手，艰难抑制着已经不再是幻肢的某个部件打开广播：“迦勒底由于ABO化已然陷入危机，为了恢复秩序，请各位看对眼的Alpha和Omega尽快完成标记，自体水仙优先搞，有孽缘的趁机上，之前被单一性别限制的过激背德想法快抓紧这三天时间统统实现，好了不废话了我办自己的事去了各位Beta闲着没事可以去帮忙或围观随便你们玛修让你久等了我这就——”

达芬奇及时掐断广播，优雅地端起控制台前罗马尼遗忘的咖啡抿了一口。

“呵。”

接下来的三天有热闹看了。她调试了一下迦勒底各处的监视摄像头，满足地微笑起来。


	2. 【村正弓】刻铭（未完）

突兀掐断的广播在黑暗中嗡鸣。Archer无力抬头。  
为了压抑欲望而痉挛揪紧的床单触感湿热。他知道那不仅仅是由于淌下的汗水。  
四周充斥的信息素已经浓烈到难以忍受的地步。幸而迦勒底的从者自室足够密闭，气味被排气扇散进户外冰冷的空气中，不会溢散到走廊上。  
“嗨大家注意啦~无害的Beta达芬奇酱现在接管了广播~刚刚Master的发言虽然破廉耻却也都是事实，尤其是各位Omega，魔力流失会导致灵基无法维持，要是就这么放任自己变成绿方块的话Master醒来可是会发疯的哟~当务之急就是完成Alpha和Omega的配对标记，为了早日恢复迦勒底秩序继续拯救人理，诸位请加油哦~”  
他更深地蜷缩起来，牙齿嵌入唇中，有血渗了出来。  
没事，没事的。他安慰自己。这只是个玩笑，谎言，恶作剧或者类似的什么……只要忍耐，像以往面对疼痛，折辱，死亡那样忍耐下去——他在缺乏魔力的空虚中不自觉地溢出呻吟——不正常的潮热就会消退，这个不高明的错谬就会……  
“……！”  
扩散的瞳孔收缩了：天花板上，过于刺目的白炽光亮了起来。  
有人动了开关。  
“……啊、”  
混沌的，熔岩般的渴望霎时有了明确的流向。他是高热的源头，气息如同锻造炉中鼓动的烈风。那有力的左臂如此坚实地揽住自己发软的上身；Archer蜷缩的身体被他展开，对背后倚靠的躯体生不起一丝反抗的念头。  
“……哈……”  
后颈一阵滚烫。  
缓慢的舔舐。突突跳动的红肿腺体将味蕾微不足道的凹凸都忠实地传入神经。粗糙的摩擦让他的喉中滚过一声哽咽。  
“……！”  
牙齿咬了进去。  
赤红的铁水淌进皮肉。热度熔化热度，血腥与铁锈融合。临时的标记安抚了狂躁的本能，沸腾的头脑开始冷却；Archer模糊的视线无意掠过门口。  
——钢制的门扇完好无损。  
“放心。”身后人了然开口，发烫的吐息打在后颈新鲜的齿痕上，引起一阵酥麻的胀痛，“只有我一个人。”  
“你是……怎么…进来的？”  
“你的门禁对我不起作用。”千子村正平淡地说，勒在Archer腰间的手臂紧了紧，“我们毕竟是‘同一个人’。”


	3. 【闪水仙】归还

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *献给小段。  
> *dirty talk中提及史诗背景下吉尔伽美什和恩奇都及伊什塔尔的纠葛  
> *私设成堆  
> *比起ABO更像是在写两只猫打架……

  
  
吉尔伽美什是被天之锁一路拖过来的。体内三分之二的神血让他无法挣脱，在蛮力牵引下一路叮叮咣咣地撞击墙壁和门框。终于撑住床沿勉强稳住身形时，他发现罪魁祸首——自己唯一的挚友——正从床上起身，伸手挽了挽滑落的长发，神情无辜。  
“我尽力了，但比起我这个Beta，他显然更需要一个Alpha为他标记。”  
空气中弥漫的气味令Alpha语气暴躁：“谁值得你费这么大力气？”  
恩奇都挑了挑眉，“你。”  
人造之人宽大的白袍撤去，露出其下遮掩的赤裸躯体。乌鲁克的贤王蜷缩着，两手紧攥住唯一残留的黄金护领——扭曲变形的金属卡在他的颈间，妨碍呼吸的同时亦部分制止了信息腺发出的催情气味。他白皙的皮肤覆着一层发烫的红潮，身下的床铺沾满体液，凌乱不堪，皱成一团。  
之前发生了什么显而易见。——阿鲁鲁的造物兼具雌性与雄性的特质，它显然已经竭力安抚/侵犯过这躁动的Omega。  
“凭什么得我来？”扯着死死咬进皮肉的锁链，天之楔向着为他而生的节制嘶嘶抱怨。  
“冷静些，吉尔。你难道想让随便哪个Alpha来标记‘自己’吗？”  
他需要你。——那双金色的眼瞳明白诉说。恩奇都已经尝试过自行解决这麻烦，并且承认自己无计可施。  
“这种毫无自持的杂碎，扔在这自生自灭就好。”  
人造之人蹙起了眉，很明显对这言论不太满意。锁链喧哗中吉尔伽美什被扔在床上，胸口直直压上那具汗湿的躯体。乌鲁克的贤王勉强抬眼看了他，双唇微动。  
“滚。”  
他确知这词句不需经由空气震颤来传达。吉尔伽美什厌恶地抽动嘴角，躁动的本能和身下人信息素激起的呕吐欲望纠缠撕扯。贤王闻起来就是伊什塔尔神庙中的焚香。——如果拥有环城的乌鲁克必须有一个地方被毁灭，他肯定会选择那里。无数的宝石，香料和没药消散在日夜升腾的白色烟气中，愚蠢的臣民消耗有形的价值，只是为了给神明巩固虚无缥缈的信仰。  
“我拒绝。”  
吉尔伽美什斩钉截铁地掷下字句。贤王已然浑浊的视线同样转向一旁的人造之人。——两位王已然达成了共识。  
“你想想啊吉尔，”天之锁没有丝毫放松，恩奇都不为所动，循循善诱，“万一伊什塔尔分化成了Alph……”  
英雄王挫败地咆哮。沉闷的撞击声中他粗暴地将贤王翻转按在床上，俯身扯下变形的金属护领枉顾锋利的边缘在他的皮肤上割出几道血槽，低头精准地一口咬上贤王后颈的信息腺。他死死按住贤王后脑让那张与自己雷同的面容没进被褥远离视线，衣物消失的瞬间，早已昂扬的性器没入了身下湿软的躯体。  
发烫的甬道抽搐着缩紧，贤王的指尖在床单上犁出一片扭曲的皱褶。——不反抗意味着保全颜面的妥协。他们熟知利弊，心照不宣。  
“那我先回避了。”  
锁链流水般滑落，撞击的黏腻声响盖不过绿发泥偶语气中的安心之意。  
“对了。”离去前恩奇都体贴提醒，“标记时的成结会让你们几小时内无法分开，最好换个比较轻松的姿势。”  
金属门滑行的开关声中吉尔伽美什一声冷哼，钝重地再次将自己楔进Omega的深处。贤王终于发出了恼怒的呻吟：他挣扎地侧过脸去保障自己的呼吸，手脚并用试图稳住身形，却在下一刻被吉尔伽美什双手掐着腰抬起上身，狠狠摁在了勃发的阴茎上。  
贤王激烈地咳喘起来，空气中的信息素瞬间浓郁得令人窒息。Alpha的动作药杵的碾磨一般，每一下都有更糜烂的气味从捣碎的香料中弥散出来。Omega无力得如同乌鲁克每年祭典上选出作为伊什塔尔化身的处子。她们被灌下催情的药剂，在未被触碰前便瘫软成任人宰割的羔羊。献祭时爱欲与战争的女神会暂时搞乱吉尔伽美什的神志，而并非掠夺而来的祭品总会显得过于刻意而讨好。高热的痉挛与热切的收缩让英雄王有种被冒犯的怒意：身为如此自矜的存在，即使是最轻微的失控也足够令他不快。违背本心的冲动激起愤恨，而后理所当然地迁怒在身下被强加的责任上。  
“没用的Caster，占据王座不需动弹的傀儡，现在又堕落成这种下贱的母兽。”吉尔伽美什一字一顿地喷吐毒汁，单臂固定住贤王的胯骨，空出的手掐上他的喉咙，不顾对方凌乱的抓挠和撕扯自己金发的疼痛，在本能的挣扎和窒息的气音中在颤抖的脖颈上留下青紫的指印。  
“那声称象征爱欲的娼妓都及不上你一半淫荡。”  
咬着贤王的耳廓将这话语灌进鼓膜，享受了一会剧烈收缩的甬道刺激后Alpha从容地放松钳制，手掌下滑，带着十足的恶意地揪拧贤王挺立的乳尖：“涨得这么大，难不成Omega还能产出奶水？”  
贤王抓上他手腕的动作饱含愤怒，却没有与情绪相符的气力来制止那些放肆的手指。他满脸都是泪水和唾液，喑哑的嗓子几乎挤不出完整的话语。  
“睁大你这双畜生的竖眼。”游蛇一般，他嘶声道，“看看到底是哪个杂种在沉迷交配。”  
在一瞬的沉默中他们怒视彼此。这交锋是他们已达成的无法更改一潭死水的稳态中漾起的小小波澜。一个契机，一段波折，一种莫名其妙咬牙切齿莫可奈何的过度亲密。  
他们都有，而又都没有资格评判对方。金属的冷峻与焚香的甜腻互相撕咬，直到每一丝每一缕都交错缠绕夹杂不清无可分离。在结合不可回避的当下，他们必然是彼此最明智的选择。  
于是英雄王终于愿意亲吻年长的自己。凌虐乳尖的手指转为饱含欲念的揉捏，他扭转贤王的头颈，撕咬那双失色的唇瓣，大肆蹂躏直到它们泛起和胸口皮肉一般肿胀而淫靡的红。作为回应贤王放松了撕扯对方额发的力度。他绞紧下身逼出对方本能的呻吟，哼笑出声，牙齿紧咬将Alpha的舌头关在接纳之外，却猝不及防间在阴茎被攥紧造成的破绽中被攻陷了口腔。吉尔伽美什的指尖灵巧，娴熟的挑逗让早已不堪重负的Omega瘫软如同幼发拉底河泛滥后留下的潮润沃土。贤王形状优美的腹肌剧烈起伏着，白浊的精液很快射在了Alpha的掌中。他的呻唤闷在吉尔伽美什的深吻中，失神扩散的瞳孔是深渊浑圆的裂口。他上臂的描绘的纹样被汗水冲刷成淡紫的残骸，泛着红潮的皮肤溢出微咸的汗液，吸引发干的唇舌自上而下留存一连串溢出血丝的齿痕。  
最原始的兽欲剥离了神血与人性，再次统合了诸神和凡人。律法与道德荡然无存，最卑贱的翻身而成最高贵的，过度的残暴成为必需后反而值得赞美。他们的故土将这性的狂欢视为至高的献祭。丰饶。多子。繁盛。人类诞生初期有利于种群延续的一切要素在此集结。过于扭曲的姿势令贤王的腰椎发出危险的声音，于是吉尔伽美什松手任由他向前倒去，伏在他背上抵住穿刺，将整块发红的耳垂含进口中吮吸啃噬，门齿与耳饰间碰出轻响。Alpha漫长的开掘令此时的贤王潮热湿软如同为包裹饱满籽粒而生的烂熟果肉。深重的倾轧中生殖腔的入口终于寻得，丰沛的水声里贤王的身体被撑开，Alpha膨大的结让他于脱力中发出失控的哀叫，痉挛的十指被吉尔伽美什嵌入指缝压实在身侧。无处发泄的挫败混合已经失却矜持的昂扬让吉尔伽美什叼紧贤王后仰的颈项，门齿碾磨着信息腺，在压抑的低吼中将精液悉数刺进Omega腹中颤抖的苗床。  
他们的皮肤间粘连汗水，心跳重合，喘息叠加，被结卡在一起，只能暂时偃旗息鼓。情欲的潮水缓慢退去，被完全压制的不适令贤王忍无可忍地挣扎起来。  
“滚下去！”他挣脱吉尔伽美什的手指，反手揪着对方的金发斥责，“别一直压在本王身上！”  
揽着对方的腰，吉尔伽美什宽宏大量地侧过了身，他们光裸的腿互相纠缠。Alpha的双唇凑上，舔舐吮吸贤王后颈渗血的齿痕。  
“……”  
即使是味蕾细微的摩擦对此刻过于敏感的Omega也是种折磨。取代可憎话语的是耳边贤王陡然嘈杂的呼吸，仗着体力优势将对方锁在胸前，吉尔伽美什满意地确认了自己的优势。  
“你身上……怎么会是这种腻死人的熏香味，”鼻端微动，Alpha不满地嗅着，忍无可忍地喷气，“在老死之前忙着在伊什塔尔神殿里流连忘返？”  
“我和你一样只想毁了那地方。”贤王咬牙，“这是我付出的代价。”  
从空中的光澜中取出灵药，吉尔伽美什涂抹着贤王脖颈上金属护领刮擦的伤痕，按揉的手指刻意避开了信息腺上微微结痂的齿印：“你还有事得去求那女人？”  
“是啊。”贤王爽快地承认，“为了把那令人作呕的神血还给天上那些家伙，本王在那熏香的烟气里跪了七天七夜。”  
“……”  
Omega的话语中有着尖刻的自嘲，“那些神明怎么能忘了留点记号提醒你？即使烧了所有衣服，在池子里泡了三天，这股气味也褪不掉。”  
“忍辱负重的本事不错。”  
“为了从‘天之楔’蜕变为真正的‘人’。让那女人得意一时也无关紧要。”他忽然挣扎着扭头看向那个年轻些的自己，枉顾脖颈发出滞涩的摩擦声，“相较之下，还混着三分之二神血，受制于‘他们’的你，才是不折不扣的——杂种。”  
属于人类的圆瞳骄傲地直视代表人神混血的蛇目。吉尔伽美什尖细的瞳孔收缩了。  
“哼。”  
发出表示不满的鼻音，吉尔伽美什罕见地没有继续反击。确知得胜后贤王不再折磨自己的颈椎。刚渡过结合热的Omega放松了身体，疲惫地垂下头来，用指腹摩挲着吉尔伽美什横在自己胸口的小臂，半眯着眼检视那些猩红的神纹。他圆润的指甲掐上那高贵和束缚的象征，力道微弱如同爱抚。  
“可悲的家伙。”贤王淡淡感慨，“到死都是他们的‘楔子’。”  
“那是他们自以为是。”吉尔伽美什沉声反驳，“我何时帮他们做过什么……他们溃败在时间之下，这颗星球已是人类的东西。”  
“于是你就转而服务于盖亚的意志？”  
“找点乐子而已。”  
“找乐子？呵……你在英灵座没看过那些记录？吉尔伽美什参加过的圣杯战争大半没什么好下场呢。被人一剑劈开上身，断了胳膊，匕首直戳额头，什么都还没干就被冬木大圣杯的黑泥吞了……Master手机里那个小游戏叫什么来着？……‘一百种蠢蠢的死法’，形容你真是……再贴切……不过……”  
“把你的千里眼闭上！  
“……”  
紧贴胸口的脊背轻轻起伏，贤王吐息均匀，手腕软垂下去——他睡着了。  
“……啧。”  
吉尔伽美什有无数种办法能把他弄醒，但Alpha只是用鼻梁微微蹭了蹭对方温暖的后颈，同样闭上了眼睛。


End file.
